A Taiora Story, Or Is It Now A Daikari Story?
by Axoriomon the Digital Knight
Summary: This is the sequel to my A Taiora Story. It is basically a Daikari, but may not end that way. I hope people like this for it is the second chapter story i have typed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel everyone! Its been about a month since the first Taiora story. Not much compared to others. Well its felt like a long time to me, and i decided i should continue. Well, first off i had some issues in September, but i will try to put them aside to continue this story. It is not exactly another Taiora, but it will still include Tai and Sora in some features and they will turn important the further into it we get(no joke they will be important later on). So far, i guess this chapter and maybe the rest of the story will be a Daikari against Takari. Later we shall see which wins(meaning that i don't know yet either). Well i hope you all like it and Please review! (I do not own digimon, but i do own this story!)**

**Chapter 1: Everything's All About You.  
**

It was late afternoon, and you could barely see the sun over the horizon. The shop lights were turning on and many people were at home or at a restaurant, eating dinner. And that was what this girl, standing outside of a restaurant alone, was suppose too be doing, but her date was late. As she was just about ready to walk home, she saw him running around the block. As he got there, panting, he looked up into her face. What he say were her light brown eyes and her blonde, wavy hair. What he didn't see was how angry she was at him.

"Davis! You were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago! Why are you always late?!" This was supposed to be her third date with him, but he had always been late and she was tired of it.

Davis looked down at the ground, hands on his knees as he tried to compose himself. He then stood up, being about the same height as her, and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I had to take care of something and I bumped into a friend back there. Come on, lets go in." He was about to grab her hand and pull her towards the door when she suddenly pushed him away. The restaurant lights were illuminating her face as she looked at him and then turned away, tears running down her face.

"No. I'm tired of this! If you don't care enough about me, you don't deserve me. All you care about is yourself and how awesome you think you are. Well you aren't and not everything is all about you!" She briskly walked away from him, head held high, and never looking back to see how much she had hurt him with those words. And she did hurt him, because he began to wonder if it was actually true.

Davis whispered to himself as she faded into the darkness,"But I do care about someone other than myself… that was why I was late…" _I guess that's why this didn't work out._ Davis thought to himself._ I just still care so much about… Kari…_

Flashback_  
_

* * *

He was heading home from school that day, but as he got there and was about to open the door, he saw Kari dragging something down the sidewalk on the other side of the street that passed in front of his house. He noticed that it was a bag, but all he could tell about it was that it was pretty heavy and that it was making Kari tired. She soon stopped, noticing him, and called him over to help. He was so very curious at what it could be that his curiosity shone in his eyes.

"Kari, what is that?' Davis had already raced towards her and was now standing in front off her, staring at the bag.

"What do you think it is? It's a bag." Kari was just starting to think that Davis was getting even dumber. I mean, it looks like a bag doesn't?

"No, I mean whats inside it?" Davis really wanted to reach out and open it, but he restrained himself out of fear of Kari getting angry. He really didn't want to see Kari get angry.

Kari bent down and opened it, revealing a huge stack of books. "Its some books I found in the library. There were a lot to look threw so I just took a bunch of the books. Anyways, could you help carry it? My arms are sore and-" She was cut off as Davis quickly reached down, grabbed the bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He wasn't interested much anymore since he now knew it was books, but it was Kari asking him to help carry the bag so he couldn't refuse.

"No problem. So what are they about?" Davis was already racing down the sidewalk towards Kari house, hoping to soon be ridden of the cumbersome bag.

"Well, they're about... how to cook..." She didn't want to explain it why she would care, but Davis was now curious again. He had never known Kari had an interest in cooking.

"Why would you want to cook? Are you going to cook for someone?" Davis wondered who she would do that for, but couldn't really think of anyone. The only person he could think of her cooking for was her brother Tai and even then he doubted it.

"Um, well its more about baking... i just wanted to bake some cookies okay? Is there a problem with that?" She tried to sound mad, but it was as if Davis didn't hear her tone. No, Davis was to preoccupied with carrying the bag slung on his shoulder, wondering why Kari would want to bake cookies. If she just wanted some to eat, couldn't she buy them? _She has to be baking them for someone, but who..._

"So then who are you baking for?" He had walked up the stairs to her apartment door, and was getting ready to hand her the bag. However, before he gave her it, he wanted the answer to his question.

"I wanted to make something for... T.K..." She whispered. She felt embarrassed at telling him that and look down at the hard, stone steps.

"Why?" Davis was truly curious now. He really wanted to know why she would bake cookies for T.K. herself. Anyways they were just friends... or was there more to the story?

"Its none of your business!" She yelled out suddenly, surprising Davis. She then took the bag from him and ran inside her home without even saying a thank you.

Davis was truly startled by her sudden outburst. He walked back down the steps and made his trip back home with questions on his mind. _Making cookies for T.K. But why? Unless..._ Before he could solve why, he saw that the sun was already setting and remembered his date for that day. He quickly rushed home, hoping he wouldn't be late. The sky had already turned orange by the time he got home wand was dressed. As he was racing towards the restaurant, he ran into his friend Matt, but with time running out as the sky was already turning purple, he didn't stop. it was soon dark enough that he couldn't clearly see where he was running causing him to run into plenty of lamp post. Even then, he kept running as fast as he could. All because he decided to help Kari. All because everything was all about how he felt for Kari.

End of Flashback

* * *

Davis walked home along the dark sidewalk, dimly lit by the lamp post and the lights from the restaurants and stores. He was upset from what his date had told him that late afternoon, wondering why she would say such mean things. _I was just helping a friend out because, well, shes my friend and also because... I like her..._ He then thought back on what Kari had told him, about baking cookies for T.K. _Why was she baking cookies for T.K.? Is it because she... likes him?_ He tried to deny that thought, but it did make sense. They were always hanging out together, and Kari talked to T.K. more often then the rest of them. It made Davis wonder...

And so Davis walked home, not being as cheerful as he was when he started the day. Once he arrived at his doorway, he thought about doing something, something exciting. And soon he decided that he would do it tomorrow night, when he was not as tired. He entered his home, walking straight up to his room, not even bothering to turn on the lights as he fell on his bed, fast asleep within seconds. There was only one thought that ran through his mind before he fell asleep.

_Kari, tomorrow will be all about you..."_

**Okay, well the first part (before the flashback) was typed right after the first story actually. The rest was typed the date this was published on fanfiction. Well it was mostly Davis, or basically completely Davis's view. That is how it may run for a while. of course it'll include others later on. Now i just planned this as i went and i kinda got an idea on the turning point which may also set the stage for a THIRD story to this. It maybe to many but i really don't want to drop this. However i will not tell it you all so don't this as a big spoiler. Well hoped you liked and please review!**_  
_

**P.S.- I got over 2000 views and basically 26 reviews on the first story. I hope that isn't bad for my first chapter story, but so far i think its good.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Thanksgiving! I know its been a while, but i finally typed the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy and please review! (I do not own Digimon)**

**Chapter 2: Everyone But Me**

On Saturday, the day after Davis' date, Davis got out of bed early. Always full of energy, he got dressed and ran out of his home over to Kari's place. The sun was rising slowly, the shops were opening, and the people were awakening to do their Saturday tasks when Davis finally got to Kari's home and was knocking on the door. He was surprised to see that it was a bleary-eyed Tai answering the door. Tai was not known to be up too early and was usually just sleeping in on Saturdays.

"Huh, Tai why are you awake?" Davis was jogging in place hoping to get inside quickly.

"Calm down Davis. I was going to go meet Sora this morning at the park." Tai allowed Davis in and walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink. Davis, impatient, wanted to bolt up the wooden staircase to Kari's room so badly, but he restrained himself.

"Um, Tai is Kari here?" Davis watched as Tai came back from the kitchen with a cup of water and offered it to Davis. When Davis refused the offer, Tai drank the water, sat down on the living room carpet and began to put on his shoes. While tying his shoelaces, he looked up at Davis and answered his question.

"Kari isn't here. She left to Matt's to see T.K. Why do you ask Davis?" Tai looked at Davis curiously, knowing like everyone else that Davis liked his younger sister.

Davis suddenly looked disappointed, but just as quickly hid it behind a fake smile. "Oh nothing. So Tai, why are you going to go see Sora? Going on a date?" Davis looked at Tai, expecting him to be clueless and say that they are just friends, but Davis was surprised by the real response. Tai was looking at Davis with a kind smile as he stood up to walk out of the doorway.

"As a matter of fact, Sora is my girlfriend. Surprised Davis?" Tai walked down the sidewalk while Davis faltered behind him, trying to process the news he just received. He then raced after Tai, showering Tai with questions about him and Sora. When they finally reached the Takenouchi flower shop, Tai stopped the bombardment of question and turned to talk to Davis before he went in.

"Davis, why were you looking for Kari? What did you want to do?" Tai knew that Davis wanted something and had glimpsed the flash of sadness on Davis's face when he heard that Kari was over at Matts' with T.K.

"Tai, I just wanted to spend today with Kari... you know I like her, but it feels different know... I had a date last night, which didn't go well, and it got me thinking... what if Kari doesn't like me because I care to much about myself... I just need help on how to get Kari to really... notice how deeply I really feel..." Davis felt weird about telling Tai that he had a date and his feelings at the moment, but he knew that Tai was a friend. He knew that Tai maybe able to help him, somehow.

"Davis, I don't know. I think you should tell her yourself how deeply you feel about her. I doubt you would do that so... why don't you ask Matt? He should know, he has had plenty of dates."

Davis was a bit saddened by the advice, but decided he could ask Matt. Who knows, Matt may have the answer. "Okay Tai, I will."

Tai then ruffled Davis's hair and walked into the flower shop to be greeted by a cheerful Sora. Davis turned and walked towards Matt's before Tai and Sora kissed. He knew they would kiss because, after all, they were dating.

* * *

Once Davis got to Matt's place, he was surprised by the angry mob that lurked there. He tried to get through, but there were for to many girls in the mob so he just asked what they were doing.

"We're waiting for Matt to come out of course! We want him to explain why he hasn't dumped her yet!" Answered a random, angry girl among the mob. Davis was about to ask what girl she was talking about, but before he could, he was interrupted by a piercing scream of anger.

"I think I saw her over there! LETS GO GET HER!" yelled the girl who screamed.

"Yah! LETS GO GET HERE!" Yelled back the rest of the mob as they ran of in the direction of a convenience store._ What was that all about? Oh well, I should go inside before they come back. _

As Davis started up the steps to the apartment complex, the door opened slightly and Matt appeared, waving him in.

"Hurry! Hurry, before they come back!" Matt said urgently as he ran back inside with Davis following him. Once they got inside Matt's apartment, Matt bolted the door and told him to go sit down in the kitchen. They both sat down at a table, Matt across from him, and Matt let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Matt how long have they been there? And really, what is that about?" Davis was confused and wanted to know the answer before he asked about what he should do.

Matt sighed, resting his head on the table with his piercing blue eyes staring at Davis. "They've been there all morning, waiting for me to come out and explain why I'm still dating her."

"Um, who is HER?"

"Oh you don't know? I started dating Mimi yesterday."

Davis looked in surprise at Matt. "You-Your dating Mimi?!" It was a bit of a surprise, but he noticed how alike they were. _Why does it seem like everyone has a date?_

"Yeah, and i really don't know why they expect us to break up after one day. I'm not that heartless! Anyways, I doubt you came here to ask me about that so whats happening?"

"Okay Matt, I'm guessing T.K. and Kari aren't here?" Davis hadn't heard anyone else in the apartment so he guessed as much. He was a bit saddened, but he still had one question to ask._  
_

"Na, their not here. Kari showed up at the door and they just left without a word. I wonder what they are doing?" Matt looked up at the ceiling, wondering what his brother is doing with Tai's sister. If it was anything bad, Tai would kill T.K and Matt.

"Uh, well what I really wanted to ask you was um... how could I, well... how would I be able to get Kari to like me?" Davis felt a bit angry (and also a bit embarrassed) when Matt perked up and started laughing.

"So you want to go out with Kari?! You came her to ask for help didn't you?! Hahahaha!" Matt was thinking of Kari rejecting Davis, just like any other time. He eventually calmed down once he noticed how he was making Davis.

"Davis, I don't think I have any advice for you, since none of my relationships last. I don't think your looking for a break up after the first week or two. No, the only thing I can tell you is to not go out with anyone else, or else she may just get angry. Did you ask Tai for advice or even if you can ask her on a date?"

Davis was saddened even more by the advice. _They were the best choices. I don't trust asking anyone else other than probably Izzy. _Davis got up to leave and decided to ask Matt one last thing. "I already asked Tai. Matt, do you think I could ask Izzy?"

Matt thought on this, but shook his head. "No, he doesn't really know how to get a girlfriend. He was only lucky to get the one that he has now so-"

Davis interrupted Matt with look of surprise as he ran and grabbed Matt's shirt. "Wait, are you telling me IZZY got a girlfriend?!"

* * *

It was lunch time, and Izzy was walking with his girlfriend to a cafe when Izzy thought he heard something. He suddenly froze and looked around, wondering what it must have been.

"Whats wrong Izzy?" His girlfriend stopped and turned around, with a look of concern in her emerald green eyes.

Izzy rubbed his spiky red hair as he looked up at her with a smile. "Nothing, I just thought that someone yelled my name in disbelief at me having a girlfriend." _I can't believe it either. She's so beautiful yet shes great with computers._

She messed with a strand of her straight black hair as she slightly blushed. "Oh, come on Izzy! Lets get something to eat." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cafe were they ate lunch and eventually kissed. However, Izzy was still sure that someone called his name in disbelief.

* * *

Matt broke himself away from Davis and straightened his shirt as he stood to lead Davis out. Davis still couldn't believe that everyone BUT him was dating someone.

"Oh, you didn't know he was dating someone? Well she maybe a nerd, but she is cute. Anyways Davis, do you have anything else to ask? If not then you better get ready to fight through a mob." They were at the door to the apartment and Davis was stepping out, having nothing else to ask.

"Yeah that's it. Bye Matt." Davis left with a sad look on his face as Matt quickly closed the door behind him with sounds of bolts going into place.

Davis was pretty disappointed with the advice he received and, finding no one else to ask, walked to the park (without even noticing the mob was gone) where he sat by a tree. He watched as the sky went down and the kids slowly went home, tired from a long day of playing at the park. When Davis was about to get up, he heard the sound of a voice form behind him, causing him to nearly jump into the tree. Kari was standing behind him with a curious look on her face.

"What are you doing Davis?" She noticed that she scared him and smiled at the thought of him climbing up the tree.

"I was just, um... sitting here and staring at the sky." He noticed that it was late so he guessed he had been there for several hours.

"I never knew you were calm enough to actually sit down and stare at the sky! Davis, is something wrong or have you just grown up and decided to change?" She turned and started walking towards the direction of home with David catching up to her so he could walk by her side.

_I have decided to change, _Davis thought. "Um Kari could I ask you something?" Davis looked at the sky as he said this, watching the stars slowly appear. He decided to ask her one thing. He decided to ask her if he had a chance.

"Huh, what would you have to ask me?" Kari turned to look at him, but couldn't see his face so she just guessed that he was grinning. They reached the footsteps to the Kamiya residence as Davis began to ask the question.

"Kari, would you ever... date me?" Davis didn't know why he decided to ask her, but he knew that it would have eventually happened.

Kari laughed, thinking this was one of his normal attempts on her. "Hah, as if! Davis, I thought i already told that i won't, not in a million years!" She then walked up the steps and turned back as she opened the door.

"Thanks for walking me home Davis." She then closed the door behind herself, leaving Davis out in the night.

She still thought it was one of his normal attempts and she may have told him it often, but this time it did hurt him. Davis walked away, no longer as energetic as he used to be, wishing the darkness would just swallow him up. He eventually sighed and looked back up at the sky.

"I guess I knew she would say that and I guess it is true. No matter what, she will still think of me in the same way."

At that moment, he almost lost all hope. Almost.

**I don't know if this is very good. It seems pretty long to me, but ill leave it up to you all. (note: i like to make chapters around 1500 words long.) Anyhow, i cant believe i finally typed it! Ill try doing some more during the rest of break and probably do the rest during christmas break. I also would like to ask what Izzy's girlfriends name should be! I still haven't thought about it and just realized it! Pm me or just put your answer in a review. Well good luck everyone and have a merry... thanksgiving?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it's been quite a while. The only real excuse I have is that i had no ideas, but, putting that aside, I will continue. If you have any questions or anything, pm me. I always check for messages or reviews. And plz review! (I do not own Digimon, but I do like it!)**

**Chapter 3: The Surprise**

It was Sunday morning. Or was it still Saturday night? It didn't matter all that much to Davis. Kari rejected him like always, but this time it hurt a whole lot more. After that happened, he sulked all the way back home, having no idea what to do next. He used to be full of energy and ideas, but now it had all deserted him. All just because he asked Kari that dumb question.

As he lied on his bed in his dark room, he thought more about what he should do next. After thinking and coming up with no ideas, he decided it was about time to get breakfast. He sat up and slowly opened his door. He quietly inched his way down the staircase and saw that no one was home. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed a note. It explained where his family had gone that morning and that Tai had called him to go over.

After eating breakfast, he walked over to Tai's to see what he had wanted. It was a pretty day and many people were going to visit the shrines or to the market. However, Davis didn't notice any of this. Instead, he still thought of the night before. _Did Kari tell Tai about what i asked her? IS he angry? Did he laugh?_ All of this flashed through his mind as he finally reached Tai's place.

As Davis was about to enter, Kari burst through the door, sending Davis sprawling. He began to stand up again while Kari stopped and helped him up. She looked energetic, but as she saw Davis's eyes, she suddenly looked concerned.

"Davis is something wrong?"

"Uh, well... nothings wrong Kari. I just came to visit your brother." Davis suddenly looked away, not wanting to look her in the face.

"Uh, well okay. Take care Davis." She then turned, waving, and started to run down the sidewalk.

"Bye" Davis said softly as he walked inside to meet Tai.

However, Kari wasn't completely convinced that Davis was all right. This worried her a bit, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. When she had looked into Davis's eyes, she saw a pool of sadness.

* * *

"Hey, Davis. How are you doing?" Tai said as he turned to greet Davis and lead him to a couch.

"Um, nothing much." Davis replied, trying to mask his sadness. _What did he call me over for? Also, why was Kari in a hurry. _Davis decided to wait for an answer as they both sat on the couch.

"I guess your wondering why I called you over." Tai guessed at part of what Davis was thinking and decided it was best to answer it. He reclined on the couch and placed his feet on top of the table in front of them.

"Well, Davis, have you heard about Izzy's girlfriend?"

"Uh, yes. Matt told me. By the way, whats her name?" The time when Matt had told Davis, Matt only referred to her as Izzy's girlfriend.

"Oh, well her name is Karin. Now, you should know, tomorrow is a very special day that we will be celebrating here, at my house."

"What is it?" Davis was slightly intrigued and wanted to know why it would concern Karin.

Tai then stood up and walked over to the telephone to call over their friends."Tomorrow is Karin's birthday. Today, we prepare the surprise."

* * *

Tai had called over all of the others to help set up decorations. Matt, Mimi, Izzy and T.K were the ones that ended up coming. Later, Kari came back with supplies like confetti and streamers to hang around the house. They blew up balloons, hung streamers here and there, and began baking a cake for the next day. They spent the whole day working and laughing, so by the end of the day they were finished and exhausted. They all started to leave slowly, just leaving behind Davis. Kari, and Tai.

"So, um, Davis, if your going to stay here for a while, do you want anything?" Kari stood up and walked over to the kitchen to fetch some drinks.

"Uh, well, no. I guess I'll be going home." He stood up to walk out. He did have fun, but he was still sad. It didn't help to also see Kari and T.K. laughing together as they had set up for the surprise party for Karin. _I guess she'd be happier with T.K._ he thought.

As he turned and opened the door, Kari came running up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him. She looked up at his eyes with concern, having the feeling that he still felt unhappy.

"Can I walk with you?" she asked, not willing to take no for an answer.

"uh, okay, i guess." Davis didn't know what else to say and he simply could not refuse. This was Kari asking after all.

* * *

They had already walked part way to Davis' place in silence when Kari decided to ask about what was bothering Davis. The orange sun was already pretty low, paving the sidewalk with its darkening colors. Soon, the sun would set and they would be at Davis' place.

"Davis, whats wrong? I know your thinking about something, so just tell me already." She had stopped him and forced him to look down at her, into her beautiful, concern filled eyes.

Davis began to go blank and tried to look away. He never knew it could be so hard to lie to Kari. "Uh, um... well, nothings wrong. Everything is just fine." He thought about the day before and how she had rejected him. Did she not remember?

As he turned and began to walk away, into the dark of the rising night, she remembered what had happened.

"Is it about last night, Davis?" She knew she was right when he suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"Um, well... yes." He couldn't find the strength to lie to her anymore. it was already getting dark as the night began to consume him.

She walked up to him and gently cupped his hand in hers. "I'm sorry if I upset you or anything. I thought you were just joking around..."

His heart started to pound and his face started to turn pink at how close she was to him. _Her hands are so soft and warm._ he thought. He then looked down at her and smiled. This time, he tried to make the smile real.

"No, its nothing. It was just a dumb question. Lets just pretend it never happened." She hesitated, but agreed.

"Well, okay. I'm still sorry if I made you feel bad or anything."

As they both began to turn around, she suddenly stood up, on the tips of her feet, and kissed him on the cheek. He was caught completely off guard and had no idea what to do as his face turned into a bright shade of red. It had become dark and the street lamps began to turn on. She then leaned back down, the lamps illuminating her face. Kari was also shocked at what she had done and quickly turned and ran home, waving and yelling out her good byes.

He stood in silence for quite a while, shocked and unable to move. Slowly, he began to turn and head for home. When he got home, his mom noticed him.

"welcome home, Davis. Hmm? Whats with that big, silly grin?" She turned her head and looked curiously at him.

"Huh?" Davis had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh never mind. Hurry up and get to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

* * *

As he was in the restroom preparing for sleep, he looked in the mirror and noticed what she was talking about. He had a big smile on his face. _Am i smiling from when Kari kissed me?_

He walked over to his bed and opened the curtain. It was so dark in his room, he needed a bit of light from the night sky. _What a beautiful night._ He thought, no longer thinking of the night before, as if it had really never happened. And as he prepared to sleep, all he could think about was that one kiss on the cheek.

"I guess the surprise came earlier than expected." Davis said as he fell asleep and dreamed of that one moment.

**Okay, i wanted to be nicer to Davis in this one. Most of the reviews I've received said it was getting pretty dark. Why not add some light? Of course, he must have a way to keep hope. Oh, and yah, i found a name for Izzy's girlfriend, Karin. And some of you may know where the name comes from. If you don't know where i got the name, read Chibi Vampire. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
